Storms We Cannot Weather
by eyesvacant
Summary: Eponine Thernardier is coming to terms with the fact that Marius Pontmercy will never love her back. But when she is taken in by the young revolutionary Enjolras, will he end up being more than the rebound she expected? And will she find herself fighting internal and external conflicts with herself and ultimately on the barricade? (E/E, AU, read and review please!)
1. Midnight

**A/N: This is my first full length Les Mis fic. I'm not a very good writer, but I couldn't help myself. The only thing I've tweaked a bit is the relationship between Gavroche and Eponine. They are much closer in this fic, and Gavroche spends some nights at home with the Thenardiers as opposed to living on the street. Sadly, I have not seen the movie yet, so if there's any corrections you have for me, feel free to say so. I grew up with the musical and have read other fanfictions, and sadly that's all I have for references right now. But hopefully I can see the movie soon! I do not own Les Miserables.**

_Seven days until the battle._

Night was the only time that Eponine could get out of the house. Her parents were both either getting drunk or working, or usually both. Sometimes, they would force Eponine to help out too. But usually they were too drunk to even notice that she was there.

In fact, the Thenardiers rarely noticed when their children were gone. Eponine's little brother, Gavroche stayed with the revolutionists at the cafe most nights. Eponine would check up on him while he was there, but the visits were always more for Marius than for her younger brother.

Eponine had been in love with Marius Pontmercy for a while now. They had always been great friends, enjoying each others company, but Marius never noticed Eponine's subtle hints.

Maybe he did, he just didn't acknowledge them.

Lately, he had been hung up on Cosette.

Cosette. Blonde, naive, kind, lovely, rich. Almost all of the things Eponine was not.

Eponine. Brunette, much too aware of the hurt in the world, sharp-witted, dirty, poor.

Eponine remembered growing up with Cosette vaguely. Sometimes she would have to bring her dinner, she spent a lot of time cleaning. She used to pity Cosette, but now Eponine was the most jealous girl in the world.

One night in particular, Eponine was feeling very claustrophobic. Her parents had screamed at her to stay back and help, but she had snuck out. Marius would make her feel better, she just knew.

She wrapped herself in her father's coat and slipped out of the front door, drunk men stumbling to get out of her way. They took a few steps back, taking pulls from their flasks and looking her up and down. Eponine tried not to make eye contact. Sometimes, if you made eye contact with them, they could get touchy.

Just beyond them were hoards of prostitutes, staring over desperately at the drunk men. They all glanced at Eponine shortly, their eyebrows raised. They knew what kind of family she was from. They knew what line of work she would most likely be forced into. She shuddered, picking up her pace. It seemed like each area of the neighborhood made her upset in one way or another.

Eponine picked up a loaf of bread with the few francs she had found lying on the counters at the house. She would claim the bread was for Gavroche, but she knew all the boys at the cafe were starving.

Eponine gave the secret knock. A few seconds later, Courfeyrac answered the door.

"_Bonsoir_, Monsieur Courfeyrac," She tipped her head at him shortly.

"'Ponine!" He said, grinning. "Come on in."

"Gavroche! Dinner!" She called.

Gavroche appeared at the top of the stairs almost immediately, and Eponine rushed up to meet him. She ruffled his hair playfully and stuck the loaf of bread under his right arm.

"Don't eat all of it, _petit cochon_," She said, calling him a piglet. He was farthest from that, in reality. Gavroche was a scrawny, little, mousy boy. But what he lacked in weight, he made up for in determination. Eponine looked up, almost nonchalantly, to examine who was here.

Enjolras sat at a desk in the corner, focused intently on a piece of parchment. Courfeyrac followed after Gavroche closely, sniffing at the warm scent of bread that filled the air.

And there was Marius, playing with a loose seam on his coat. Eponine tried to keep from swooning, sighing softly.

"Good evening, Marius," Eponine breathed out. Gavroche smirked up at her, his mouth crammed full of bread. He had caught her a few months before writing in her poor excuse for a diary, which was a few pieces of parchment pinned together, about Marius. Eponine glared over at him.

"Hello, 'Ponine," Marius mumbled, not bothering to glance up from his coat. A deep pain struck her in the chest as she looked down again.

Eponine shook her head, putting a fake grin on her face. She wouldn't even bother to try and greet Enjolras. The best thing she could probably get out of him was a short wave, he was always so enveloped in his work. Always so serious. Unlike Eponine, who liked to joke to mask the pain.

But she doubted Enjolras even felt anything, let alone pain. She had only seen him smile once, and that was when he had finished his speech. He held up the parchment, kissed it jokingly, and grinned. His smile could open the gates to heaven.

Eponine sat down by Gavroche and Courfeyrac, who were both shoving their faces. She picked up a piece gingerly herself, savoring the warm feeling that sat in her hands. There was a knock at the door.

Courfeyrac smirked, "That's for you, Marius."

Marius's head bolted upright, a smile on his face. Eponine's eyebrows pulled together as he ran down the stairs to open the door.

"Cosette." Marius swooned.

"_Bonsoir_, Monsieur Marius," Cosette's small, petite voice piped up. Eponine heard a swishing, then a chorus of giggles from the girl. Marius stomped up the stairs with Cosette in his arms.

Cosette. Perfect as ever. Her hair tied up in a bonnet, blue green eyes full of light and laughter. Flawless baby blue dress fitting her figure perfectly.

"Hello, Courfeyrac." She laughed lightly as Marius set her down. She cleared her throat, smoothing her dress out. "Enjolras... Eponine." She smiled kindly at Eponine, the girl she had grown up with.

Eponine had never been anything but cordial with Cosette when they were younger. Sometimes, she could even been rude and short. She had always watched Cosette from afar when they were children, giggling a little when she dropped her broom while cleaning. Treating her like some untouchable peasant. But of course someone as perfect and kind as Cosette would forgive her.

"Monsieur Gavroche!" Cosette smiled at the younger Thenardier, patting his back softly. Eponine couldn't help but think what a good mother Cosette would make, another thing Marius admired. They would have beautiful, purebred, rich, proper babies. Fat, lively cherub children.

"Hello Cosette," Gavroche mumbled through a full mouth.

"We're off to dinner," Marius grinned brightly, the brightest Eponine had ever seen.

"Of course you are," Enjolras mumbled from the back of the room.

Cosette said "_Je suis désolé_", an apology in French, and grabbed Marius's hand tightly, tugging him closer to the stairs.

"Don't have too much fun," Courfeyrac deadpanned.

Eponine's heart caught in her throat as she swallowed, still trying to obtain the friendly smile on her face. She couldn't stand it.

She had fallen for him. Hard.

"Gavroche," Eponine piped up, "I want you home by midnight. Not a minute later." She wanted to leave before she got really emotional. She thought she could make it past the block at least before she started to cry.

"But '_Ponine_," Gavroche groaned.

"Don't argue," Eponine scolded. Seeing Marius with Cosette had already put her in a bad mood. She picked up the coat from the back of her chair. "Enjolras... Have a piece of bread, please. You're looking skinny."

"Okay, _mother_," Enjolras spun around in his swivel chair to set down a binder of papers on the other table. He looked up at Eponine, the beginning stages of a grin on his face. It was rare that Enjolras joked. She glanced over at his desk to notice it was free of all papers. He must have just finished up.

"If you don't eat you can't fight at the barricade."

Enjolras looked at her for a moment, then nodded seriously before picking up yet another stack of papers. He plopped back down in his chair and sighed, setting up a new jar of ink.

Eponine looked down as she wrapped the coat around her tightly. "Midnight, Gavroche." She said shortly before running down the stairs and into the street, letting tears stream freely down her face.

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. Far From A Princess

**A/N: I don't own Les Miserables.**

_Three days until the battle._

A few days later, Eponine woke up, Gavroche curled up to her side, his right arm draped over her shoulder protectively. He looked so fragile when he was asleep. He wasn't hurt too deeply by the troubles of life yet. She gently brushed his long blonde hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead, sitting up.

Eponine snuck across the hall and into the bathroom, slowly filling up the cold tin bathtub with lukewarm water. She slipped her tattered slip off and adjusted to the small space of the tub. She looked down at her body, unhappy with herself. Every aspect of herself.

She had so much potential when she was small. Little and lively. Now, she was sickly skinny and full of hate for herself. Her legs used to be full and attractive, now they were skimpy and pale. Her hipbones protruded like daggers when she laid down, and even a little bit when she stood.

A ring of dirt soon gathered on the floor of the porcelain tub. Eponine washed her hair and body quickly before toweling off. She slipped on the dress she had been wearing last night and brushed her hair back as best as she could. Her feet made small patting sounds as she walked down the stairs.

Her mother and father sat at the kitchen table. Thenardier smoking a pipe and Madame Thenardier looking down at her cup of tea, frowning.

The Thenardiers had never been cheerful people. It seemed as though they were only happy when they were intoxicated, when they could forget about their pathetic lives for a few hours.

"_Bon matin_," Eponine said shortly, reaching in the cabinet for a piece of bread. She didn't bother to butter it, instead she bit into it hungrily.

"Where were you the other night?" Thenardier asked.

"I was concerned about Gavroche. I was at the cafe."

"More like concerned about that Pontmercy boy," Madame Thenardier shook her head, laughing shortly. She didn't sound right when she laughed. It always sounded forced, tight.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eponine said simply.

"Oh, _come on_, Eponine."

"We asked you to help out last night," Thenardier set his pipe down, exhaling smoke through his nose.

"I'm sorry..."

"How many times are you going to be sorry, Eponine?" He stood up suddenly, his voice rising, his hands planted on the table.

"I said I'm sorry..." Eponine flinched, backing up a little bit. Thenardier walked towards her, grinning, his rotten teeth showing. She backed up even more until she stood against the wall, her eyes wide. There weren't many things in the world that frightened her like her father, and that alone made her very sad.

"I wouldn't have to skip out on work if you just took care of your son," Eponine spat out at him.

Thenardier grabbed her by the throat, pushing her with all of his strength against the wall. Eponine gasped for air, her face turning red quickly.

"_I hate you!_" She seethed through her closing throat. Thenardier's dirty fingernails dug deep into the fragile skin of Eponine's neck, causing the girl to cry out. He threw her down on the ground. She could her the sound of her mother walking over to her, but she could barely see anything, her vision fuzzy and throbbing.

"If that Marius boy ever wanted you, it would be for an easy lay," Madame muttered. "And you would give it right to him."

Eponine shook her head, tears stinging at her eyes.

"Oh, dear. You're pathetic. Get up."

She continued to lay on the ground. Half in protest and half because she didn't think she would be able to get up even if she wanted to. Eventually, Eponine stumbled up slowly, running back up the stairs.

She slammed the door to her room, rushing over to her little brother, shaking him gently. Soon, she heard a light tapping on her door.

"You're not going anywhere, lovie," Madame cooed through the door, calling Eponine her childhood nickname. Back when her parents cared and didn't hit her. Didn't hit her like that, at least.

Then, Eponine saw the lock on her door twist slowly.

Madame had locked the door and dropped the key down her corset.

"_Mère, s'il vous plaît_!" Eponine screamed. "Mother, please!"

Madame just whistled lightly, stepping down the hallway.

By now, Gavroche had woken up. He sat up straight, his blond curls toppling over his head as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "'Ponine?" He asked.

"Gavroche, I need your help," Eponine sat down by him.

"What?" He sniffled.

"You've snuck out of here... how?"

He pouted, looking much too innocent. "_I've_ never snuck out of here, 'Ponine."

She smiled weakly, pinching his cheek. "You're not in trouble. Tell me."

Gavroche shrugged, looked around self consciously, then dropped his voice to a whisper. "The window. There's a ladder right off the roof."

Eponine kissed his forehead. "That's exactly what we're going to do." She scooped him up in her arms quickly and wedged the window open, ducking out of it.

Eponine set Gavroche down on the roof, and noticed it was raining. They both immediately started shivering. The rain came down in stinging, icy sheets. She considered just giving up and walking back inside. To be locked away like a princess in a castle.

But Eponine was far from a princess.

Gavroche had already started down the latter. She followed after him quickly.

When they were both safely on the street, they started walking quickly towards the cafe. It was their unspoken home away from home. Maybe Marius would be there to clean her up. Maybe to kiss her and make her feel better. Eponine shook her head, pain shooting through her stomach.

They didn't even bother to do the secret knock. Eponine burst through the door, shivering violently. She held Gavroche close to her, for his protection and for her warmth.

Enjolras sat in the back in his usual corner, holding onto his blond curls tightly in frustration. Marius sat at the main table, reading over pieces of parchment. They both turned to face Eponine and Gavroche as they came in.

Eponine nodded shortly at the both of them.

"Hello, Eponine," They both said in unison.

She moved to the closest seat, which was conveniently sitting across Marius, and sat down. Water dripped from her hair, and she rung it out. It made a small puddle on the floor beneath her. Her hand drifted up to her lip, which she noticed was split. That must have happened when her head hit the floor. A headache was developing.

Marius gasped when he noticed. "Oh... Eponine..." His hand held the side of her face, turning her head to see all of the bruises covering her face and neck. She couldn't help but blush. "What... What has happened?"

"My father..." Eponine tried to keep her voice low, seeing Gavroche staring at her out of the corner of her eye. "He got a bit angry with me..."

Marius scowled, then nodded a few seconds later. This definitely wasn't the first time. Marius was usually there to consolidate her and clean her up a little bit. As bad as it sounded, Eponine almost enjoyed it. After she got beaten, she would get excited to feel Marius's fingers brush along the bruises and his soft voice reminding her that she's strong.

Marius stared at her for a minute longer, then looked down on his watch. "I must go." He got up from his seat and started to button up his coat.

Eponine looked up at him with sudden urgency. "Where are you going?"

"I have plans with Cosette."

Enjolras groaned. Marius frowned.

"But..." Eponine began to stutter. "But... But I'm hurt, Monsieur Marius."

"You're the one who is good with things like that, 'Ponine. I'm sure you can figure it out. Enjolras... Will you get Eponine some water?" Enjolras mumbled something, but got up anyways, grabbing a glass.

"I don't want water from him," Eponine said, her voice raising slightly, biting her bottom lip stubbornly. Her hands trembled. Enjolras looked back and forth between them for a moment, his tongue in his cheek.

Marius looked at her for a moment, swallowing a lump that grew in his throat. "I'm sorry, 'Ponine." He flashed a small smile that was meant to be kind and reassuring but only made her feel worse before running down the stairs, the door to the cafe letting in a gust of cold air.

Eponine's breath shook with anger and disbelief. She heard the sound of running water and boots tapping across the floor. Enjolras, lips pursed, handed her a tall glass of water.

Eponine dropped it. The glass shattered on the floor. Gavorche flinched. Enjolras returned to his seat.

Eponine's hand hung in the air, shaking slightly.


	3. An Intelligent Girl

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites! I do not own Les Miserables.**

_Three days until the battle._

Eponine sat, arms crossed tightly across her chest, in the same seat a few hours later. Gavroche hadn't said anything, but had crawled in fetal position on the floor. Eponine's coat wrapped around his small body. Her eyes drifted over to him, and she smiled sadly. She loved Gavroche more than she loved anything.

Even Marius.

The thought of it made her face pucker up again, her arms wrapping tighter around herself.

She glanced down at the broken glass on the floor.

It resembled her heart.

Enjolras still sat in his corner, working away intently. He had turned around a few times to look at Eponine patiently. He had never been a man of many words, unless it was something about the upcoming battle or his home country of France. It was always entertaining to watch him talk about something he was passionate about. More emotions would cross his face in those few minutes than throughout the average day.

"You are an intelligent girl, Eponine," Enjolras said suddenly, his voice rough.

Eponine's head shot up, staring him down. Enjolras turned around in his chair to look back at her. She soon looked down again, self conscious.

"Very bright," He continued. "That's why I don't get it..."

"Get what?" Eponine asked.

"Why you're so hung up on Pontmercy."

Eponine's mouth opened and closed again and again, like a fish out of water. She finally closed it, shaking her head and looking away. She was going to try to play innocent and deny it, but it was much too obvious now.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you." He looked away, turning to go back to staring at his papers.

"It takes a lot to hurt me, Monsieur Enjolras," Eponine said softly, smiling.

He turned back around. "I wish you would explain it..."

"He has everything I don't," She said suddenly, trying to shrug it off, "He has money and good looks and I have nothing."

"You're a very pretty young woman, Eponine. And that is the truth."

She looked down, surprised to notice her cheeks getting hot. She shook her head gently.

"You are. In more ways then one. Cosette is beautiful also, admittedly. But she's not beautiful like you," Enjolras rambled on, "On the outside, she is. But on the inside, she's far from it. You're beautiful on the outside, but also on the inside. You have a lot to offer. An opinion, intelligence. You're passionate about things that matter, not materialistic things."

"Then why does he love her?" Eponine suddenly shouted at him. "Why does he have such passion for her?"

"Marius isn't passionate about much except himself," He nodded, the corners of his mouth pulled up in a Mona Lisa grin.

"What does he see in her?" She continued, blinking rapidly.

"Cosette is practically a female version of Marius. He sees himself in her. That's what he likes."

Eponine couldn't help but laugh a little. The more she thought about it, the more true it was. She laughed again. It sounded dry and forced. She covered her mouth, still smiling.

He just watched her, grinning slightly. "There are a lot of things in you that other men appreciate and find attractive."

Eponine's face dropped slowly. "Other men are not Marius Pontmercy."

They looked at each other steadily. Enjolras's blue eyes searching Eponine's brown eyes urgently. Personally, he didn't know what _she_ saw in _Marius_. There were so many more men in town. Better men altogether. And yet she was hung up on Little Prince Pontmercy.

Eponine looked away. "You must be hungry, Monsieur. I could go get something from the market quickly for dinner?"

Enjolras shook his head. "No, I couldn't let a young lady such as yourself go out at this time of night. Let me go get some potatoes and bread. Someone has to look after Gavroche anyways..."

Eponine didn't feel like arguing or even speaking much anymore. She just nodded and went over to sit by Gavroche.

"_Je reviens bientôt_..." Enjolras said softly as he walked out the door.

Eponine sat there for a moment. That was the first time she had ever had a full conversation with Enjolras that didn't consist of talk about his work or the upcoming battle. She thought of what he had said.

_You're beautiful on the outside, but also on the inside._

She could feel herself blushing at those words once again.

But she didn't think of that. She couldn't. She loved Marius.

But when she felt what was supposed to feel like love, a sad, sickly feeling just washed over her. She was sad more than anything. Where she used to feel love, in the early days of her feelings for him, she now felt disappointment.

Gavroche stirred around for a few seconds. His head lifted off of the floor slowly, and he squinted around. Eponine pushed his long, scraggly hair out of his face, her thumb brushing against his sunken in cheek.

When Enjolras got back, they baked the potatoes and bread and sat in silence once again after they were done eating. Eponine read over a few of the pieces he had been working on silently. He was good with his words. Very persuading.

Very persuading.

_Marius isn't passionate about much except himself._

He spoke the truth.

As much as she loved Marius, in more ways than one, he was very materialistic. It wasn't his fault, he was born into it. He didn't have a chance to not be. Eponine, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She was born into filth and the naked truth.

Gavroche sat at the desk beside Enjolras, putting together pieces of parchment and giving his opinion on things every once in a while. Enjolras was wrong, he was very good with children. Intelligent children like Gavroche, at least. He wasn't very patient at all.

Eponine began to fall asleep in her chair, her head resting in her hand. When she finally fell into a deep sleep, her hands folded neatly over her small waist, she felt her shoulders being shaken lightly.

"Eponine..."

"Mmm... Mm-hmm?" Her eyelids fluttered open.

"There's a small room upstairs that you can stay in. Perhaps you should move there... before you... fall asleep."

Eponine pushed herself up from the chair and let Enjolras show her to a small room in the back of the cafe. It held nothing but a mattress with sheets and two candles. It was strangely comforting. The lack of curtains caused the moonlight to shine through the single window. It was kind of beautiful, if you could ignore the hoards of urchins, prostitutes, and stumbling drunks in the streets below.

Eponine slipped her dress off over her head in nothing but her and slip. Enjolras, still there, cleared his throat, uncomfortable.

"Oh," She said, "I didn't... know you were still here. I'm sorry."

"No, my apologies." He began to back out of the room, bumping into the door. Eponine tried to hide a smile. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow, Eponine. Good night."

"Enjolras..." Eponine said suddenly.

He looked back at her hopefully.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. For everything... Send Gavroche in, will you?"

"Don't thank me. It's nothing. _Au revoir_." Enjolras nodded his head, and closed the door.

"Tomorrow..." Eponine whispered. She fell asleep the moment she laid on the mattress.

**Please review!**


	4. Not Another Marius

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your continued support! I do not own Les Miserables.**

_Two days until the battle._

Eponine woke up the next morning, panicked at first. Then she remembered. She was at the cafe because she had snuck out after her mother locked her in her room. She had mouthed off to her father and he had gotten angry.

Then she really remembered, her hands brushing over her bruised throat. The bruises on her face were already clearing up a little bit, but her lip was still split. She realized this when she bit it, splitting it open once again. Eponine stifled cuss words and stumbled out to the main room in nothing but her slip.

The faucet was just outside her room, and she ran to it. She grabbed a rag and let it get wet with cold water. With Eponine's luck, she dropped it right in the floor. She bent over and picked it up. As she was going to get up, she knocked her head on the bottom of the sink.

A loud booming laugh sounded from behind her, and she let out a shrill scream. Turning around and pulling her slip down to cover her bottom, she found Enjolras doubled over. He was laughing at her. She tried to frown.

But she couldn't. She had never seen him laugh before. Never. He rarely even smiled. She smiled herself, made happy just by the sound of his laugh.

"Enjolras!" Eponine exclaimed, holding the wet rag to her lip. "What are you doing here?" It was only nine in the morning, according to the clock.

He tried to catch his breath, and finally did. "I... I didn't leave."

"Oh..." She sighed, "Oh, were you working?"

"No, I slept here."

"On the chair? You slept on the chair?"

"I'd rather you be comfortable than me."

"Enjolras... I didn't know... I'm sorry."

He shushed Eponine, shaking his head. It made him uncomfortable when people apologized. He never knew exactly how to respond.

"Well..." She sighed, "I just... I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"I'd rather you stay here than go home to your so called family."

"I could leave tonight." Eponine rambled on, scratching the back of her head in a thinking position. "I'd only be locked in for another week or so. Possibly more, though, now that they've probably noticed that I snuck out."

"I don't want you to go home to that, Eponine. It's not fair. I'd feel horrible guilt if anything were to happen." Enjolras said solidly, looking into her eyes. His dark blue eyes got lost in her deep brown ones, highlighted by flecks of gold. She looked at the ground, clearing her throat.

Eponine began to walk over to his desk, staring down at the place he spent most of his time.

"The battle..." She said softly, knowing it was a touchy subject. "When is it?"

"I've planned it for three days from now. It seems like the best possible time. Larmarque could die any minute now. But there is a possibility they might come earlier..." He responded just as quietly. This was something he took very seriously.

"Monsieur Enjolras?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'll come to the barricade with you."

Enjolras's jaw tensed up. "I'd rather you not, Eponine."

"Oh, I wouldn't handle a gun or anything. I'm no good with those. But I could reload them and help with injuries, perhaps."

"No."

"I owe it. To you, and to France."

"You don't owe anything to me. Don't, Eponine, and I mean it."

Eponine stared at him beginning to get impatient. "Frankly, you don't have a say in what I do and don't. I _am_ my own person, you know."

"It _is_ my battle!" Enjolras suddenly yelled out. "You are not to be there, Eponine, and that is final."

He wasn't angry, he was worried. He couldn't let her get hurt. He wanted to hold her there in that position and never let her go into the dangers of battle. He wanted her to stay right there, right then in that moment, unaffected by tragedy. He couldn't see another one of the things he cared about get hurt.

Did he care about her?

He thought for a moment.

Yes, he did.

It made Eponine flinch, she began to back away from him, just like she would do with her father. She looked at him long and hard, her jaw tensed up.

"I will not have another man tell me what I can and cannot do," Her bottom lip quivered, "I have sat by for too long and let it happen to me too frequently for it to happen to me again. I will not let it happen any longer."

"You know I didn't mean it like-"

"Like what? What _did_ you mean it like?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt..." Enjolras said, looking down.

Eponine followed his stare downward, the anger that was coursing through her came to a short stop as she realized what he meant. He was getting attached.

No, they were both getting attached.

"I'm going to go..."

"Don't..."

"Gavroche! Grab our things!"

"Please, don't..." Enjolras pleaded. "Why are you doing this? What did I say?"

"I can't let this happen," Eponine said quietly, "I'm... I'm afraid I've gotten attached to you, Monsieur Enjolras. And I can't let that happen again. I can't let there be another Marius."

Gavroche came out of the back room, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. He held Eponine's dress and jacket. He just stayed silent, looking down. He had seen his fair share of fights with the Thenardiers. They could get violent. Drunken fights were the worst. This was nothing compared to them. He walked over to Eponine and grabbed her hand worriedly.

Enjolras couldn't watch her leave. He looked down at the floor as she backed out of the door slowly.

They walked home pensively, eyes darting from one place to the next, looking for another place to stay, until a strong hand reached out and grabbed Eponine.

"'Ey little girl!" A voice exclaimed, the words slurring together. She turned around quickly. It was a drunk man leaned up against the wall of a local pub, a flask in his hand. He was one of the regulars she saw out when she wandered the streets. He had done things like this to other girls a couple of times before. She always tried to stay away from him.

"What do you want?"

He grabbed the dress of her skirt and pulled it up, chuckling. Adrenaline pumped through her. Anger and sadness and desperation. Eponine grabbed the small knife she always kept with her in the pocket of her coat. With one fluid motion, she stabbed the man in the arm. Hard. He cried out in pain.

Enjolras had gone back to his desk, a headache threatening to throb at his temples. He shook his head. Suddenly, he heard a man's scream. The streets below were suddenly quiet. A whistle blew. An officer's whistle.

He rushed to the window to look out. Far down the street he could see a piece of fabric somehow running, flowing in the wind, holding on to something, someone. The man had fallen to the ground and was pointing after it, an officer helping him up and looking at the thing he was pointing after.

The fabric was Eponine, the someone was Gavroche. They were running back to the cafe. Enjolras felt the oddest twist of joy and horridness course through his veins as he went down the open the door to Eponine and Gavroche, bolt it closed again, and follow them up the stairs breathlessly.

Eponine screamed, pounding her feet on the floorboards. "Oh, God!"

Enjolras stood a safe distance away from her, watching her silently as she tugged on her hair. Gavroche ran to the back room, like a little bird flying away from a confrontation that confused and frightened him all at the same time.

She collapsed on the floor, her head in her hands. Her whole body trembled. "I... Oh..." She threw the knife away from her, the tip of it stained with blood. Enjolras picked it up and walked to the sink to rinse it off. Eponine still sat on the floor, her breath shaking.

"They didn't see me get off, did they?" Eponine suddenly looked up. It took a lot to frighten her, but there she was, terrified, her eyes shining and glassy.

Enjolras shook his head, unsure if he should say anything. He sat down next to her, watching her look down at the floor. She looked up suddenly.

"What if he tells my father?" Her voice shook. "What if the police find me... and... lock me up forever? What will Gavroche do without me? Will he be able to...? And... and..." She began hyperventilating.

And Enjolras calmed her down the only way he knew possible.

By kissing her.

**Please review!**


	5. Healing

**A/N: I don't own Les Miserables. **

_Two days before the battle._

Eponine didn't know how to respond to the kiss right away. She was still angry and afraid of her feelings. Part of her wanted to push him away, but a larger, more intense part of her wanted to kiss back.

So she did.

Reluctant at first, she began to move the way his lips were against hers. Her hands gripped the sides of his face, pulling him closer to her. He was the one who pulled away first.

"Eponine..." He whispered, breathing heavily, "I'm sorry. I just... I got nervous. I can't let you..."

Eponine shook her head, her eyebrows pulled together. She kissed him again, softer. Her arms rested on his shoulders, her hands meeting at the back of his neck. Enjolras held her close to him by her waist. Their eyes closed, nose to nose. They both were having trouble trying to keep their breathing steady for a number of reasons.

Marius had entered the small cafe about fifteen seconds earlier, and now he appeared silently at the top of the staircase, smirking.

"Oh!" Eponine exclaimed, pulling away quickly from Enjolras, wiping the back of her hand across her lips. "Hello, Marius."

"Enjolras... Eponine..." He nodded slowly, "Gavroche..."

Gavroche had appeared from the doorway, smiling stupidly. He had seen them. He winked at Eponine.

"Well..." Eponine blushed, "It seems we have quite the audience, Monsieur Enjolras."

Enjolras didn't say anything. He got up from the floor and moved to his desk. "I have some prints I need you to look over, Marius, please... What do you do all of this time with Cosette anyways?"

"Oh, many things," Marius grinned, obviously excited and ready to tell them, "Go to the opera, attend banquets, she helps me study..."

As he rambled on and on, Eponine couldn't help but notice the neutrality she was feeling as Marius talked of Cosette. Sure, she felt a sort of aching, but who wouldn't after a love like that? A love that had lasted for so long?

She then realized the love wasn't real. It was a sort of fantasy. Unrealistic. Eponine wasn't in love with the real Marius, only the Marius that she knew.

It hurt, but she was healing.

Enjolras, who was clearly not listening, couldn't help but stare over at Eponine. She sat in her chair, staring over at Marius intently as if she were listening. She was more patient than him, and stronger too. Yes, he would be able to go out and fight on the barricade, but he still would never be on her level. She was more intelligent than him. He looked away, grinning to himself. Enjolras didn't know exactly what had happened, but he liked it, and he hoped it would happen again.

"There was a rather large commotion on the street," Marius shook his head, coming out of the starstruck, hazy look in his eyes he got when he talked about Cosette.

Eponine looked down. "Oh... What happened?"

"Somebody stabbed a man. In the arm, I think. The injury was pretty bad, though. It went deep. The officers didn't see who did it, so they decided just to let it go..."

Eponine exhaled, almost too noticeably.

Soon enough, Marius had to run off again. He didn't say to where, but they all knew that it was probably something to do with Cosette. Enjolras, who normally would have been angry and questioning, didn't think twice about letting him go.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there the other night, Eponine," Marius said before leaving, "I noticed you were very upset..."

"Really? I don't remember much of it, actually... I probably have a concussion or some other type of head injury. Don't think much of it..."

He looked relieved. "Alright. I just felt badly. I hope you feel better soon..." He paused. Then, a mischievous smile crossed his mouth. "Hey, 'Ponine? You know what's a good medicine that helps with a concussion?"

She looked up, one eyebrow pulled up.

"Enjolras's mouth," Marius laughed. Enjolras crumpled up a piece of parchment and threw it at him as he ran down the stairs and out of the cafe.

The day went on, and neither of them said much to each other. She helped him out with his plans a little and began to make plans of her own for what she could help with when she went out on the barricade. She decided she was still going, no matter what he said.

Later in the night, Eponine found a washroom in the back of the cafe. She bathed slowly and carefully, alone with her thoughts while Enjolras sat with Gavroche.

"I saw you and 'Ponine earlier..." Gavroche mumbled, grinning.

Enjolras could feel his face get hot. "You did, did you?"

He nodded. "You looked a lot different when you were... y'know... You looked more calm. You always look happier when you're around her."

"That's because I'm not working on anything..."

"No. I think it's because you're with her."

Enjolras looked up at Gavroche, grinning and shaking his head.

"Do you like her?" Gavroche asked, elbowing him.

He was silent.

"Well, do you?"

"Yes... Yes, I think I do." Enjolras whispered.

In the washroom, Eponine pinned her hair back, toweled herself off, and began to wash her dress in the bath water. She looked in the mirror after she finished, hanging her dress on the small makeshift towel rack to dry. She almost gasped when she saw herself.

She looked truly beautiful. Now that her hair was out of her face, her face had an opportunity to show itself. High cheekbones with a natural blush, full lips, clear skin. Her fingertips brushed against her cheek, and she smiled weakly to herself.

Eponine walked out of the bathroom, glancing over at Enjolras, who was blushing.

"I'm going to bed, Gavroche," She said softly, still staring over at Enjolras, "Don't stay up too late." She slipped into the back room silently.

Enjolras stared, feeling obliged to follow after her. He pushed out his chair and patted Gavroche on the back, getting up and heading to the room Eponine had just disappeared into.

Eponine sat on the mattress, her arms wrapped around her knees. Enjolras wondered how she could look so delicate and beautiful and still look strong at the same time.

"Come here," She whispered.

He sat down, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Kiss me," She said, even quieter.

He obliged.

His mouth collided with hers almost urgently, a small noise escaping the back of his throat. His hand rested on her back, holding her closer to him. She pulled away, looking down.

"What are we doing?" Eponine asked.

"I don't know..." Enjolras said quietly, "But I think I'm okay with it."

She smiled at him weakly. "I think I am too."

He kissed her again before telling her goodnight. She fell asleep quickly.

Totally and completely forgetting that they had one day before the battle.

**Please review! Only a few chapters left.**


	6. One Day More

**A/N: I do not own Les Miserables.**

_One day more until the battle._

Today was the day, the last day. She hadn't thought about it before, but she thought of it now. One more day until things changed forever, whether it be for better or for worse.

Eponine turned over on her side to face her brother, who was curled up in the fetal position as per usual. She hesitated to shake him awake. She got up and went to the front room quietly.

Enjolras sat at his desk, his head bobbing up and down as he worked. He was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Enjolras..." Eponine sighed, "Have you been up all night?"

"I'm almost..." He caught his head from falling with the palm of his hand, "Done... I'm almost done."

Eponine stood behind him, leaning down and kissing his temple softly, her arms wrapped around him loosely, lips trailing down the side of his face.

"It seems as though you're quite a distraction to me..." He said quietly.

She smiled. "Go to sleep. Kick Gavroche out if you need to."

He nodded and got up. But something held him back.

"Eponine?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still planning on going to the barricade?"

Eponine stared at him for a moment. "Yes, I am."

His jaw clenched tightly before he disappeared into the back room.

Eponine took four small eggs out of the icebox and cracked them in a pan, leaving them to sizzle. She glanced over at Enjolras's desk. It had once been a mess, now everything was stacked into one single neat little pile. On the front of the first piece of parchment, it was labeled _Vive La France._

Eponine clasped her hand over her mouth before the first of many cries could get out.

She pulled out a chair from the dining table and sat down, her head buried in her hands as she let herself cry. Everyone she knew and loved would be out fighting tomorrow. Her little brother, the lovable Grantaire, timid and nervous Joly, and all of the others that frequented the cafe.

And of course, Enjolras.

And Marius.

Another rack of sobs hit her.

"'Ponine?" A small voice piped up.

Eponine looked up to see her little brother look down at her worriedly. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and moved over to the stove, saying nothing.

"'Ponine, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Gavroche, alright?" She looked at him, fresh tears in her eyes, "I'm nervous for you and for everyone... and for me. I don't know if I like this anymore... I don't know what will happen..."

His eyes dropped to the floor. "It'll be okay. Enjolras says so."

"Well, what if he's wrong?"

Gavorche's bottom lip shook. "He's not wrong," His voice rose, although it was shaking slightly.

"Gav..." She only called him by his nickname when she knew he was upset, when he needed it. He had always stayed strong for so long, that every once in a while he would break down into her arms. She only had to mutter the word and he was in tears, melting before her.

"No," He said again, tears streaming down his face.

She sat on the floor in front of him, holding her arms open. He hesitated. "'Ponine... No..."

"Come here, Gav..."

He before sat down across from her and leaned into her. His small body was shaking as he tried to keep his cries quiet. She looked up, resting her chin on the top of his head, praying for the strength to stay calm and collected.

For him and for everybody.

They sat that way for a few minutes until Eponine silently got up to finish the eggs. Gavroche sat at the table, playing with a loose thread on his shirt. She dished the eggs up and slid him a plate over the table.

"Two for you, two for me," Eponine grinned weakly, shoveling the eggs into her mouth. Gavroche tried to smile and do the same.

A few minutes of silence later, the front door burst open, but the usual drunken yells and deep laughter weren't audible like usual. Eponine's jaw clenched when she saw Marius and Grantaire walk up the stairs silently.

"Monsieur Grantaire... Monsieur Marius..." Eponine nodded, taking their empty plates from the table.

They nodded at her, staying silent. Eponine realized that this was the only time she had ever seen Grantaire sober. A serious, pained expression pinched his face.

"Is Enjolras around?" Marius asked. "We were all supposed to have a meeting here later... We'll start building the barricade later today..."

"He's in the back room resting. He was up all night."

"Oh now, was he?" Grantaire couldn't help himself, even in a time like this. He winked at Eponine, trying not to laugh.

Eponine blushed. "Yes, he was, Grantaire. He finally finished all of his work. I'll suppose he wants to go over some of that with you." She pushed herself up from her seat at the table and went to the back room before Grantaire could make another dig.

Eponine slipped into the room quietly, looking down at the mattress in front of her and the strong, toned body it held. Two candles were lit. Enjolras lay on his stomach, the bare skin of his back showing, the sheets pulled up to the middle of his torso.

Eponine had to hold herself back from crawling right in with him. She could just imagine his strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her closer to him.

She snapped out of it quickly, swallowing hard.

"Enjolras... Wake up..." She said softly.

He groaned into the pillow.

"Enjolras..." She whined, "Come on... Marius and Grantaire are here... And the others should be here any minute... You'll be building the barricade soon, I suppose..."

"Come lay with me..." He said softly.

Eponine could feel herself get weak in the knees. "What?"

"Come on..."

"They're right outside. I'm almost completely convinced Grantaire is listening in right now..."

"Eponine..."

"The battle is tomorrow..." Eponine said softly, sitting next to him on the mattress. "You finished all of your work. Now you just need to plan and arrive. Then we can be together for as long as we want... For forever."

With those words, Enjolras pushed himself off of the bed and threw his shirt over his head, pulling it down reluctantly. Eponine pouted at him and brushed his disheveled hair out of his face. He turned around to her, smiling softly.

"Go out there... You're not finished quite yet..." She grinned. He shook his head, his forehead against hers, his hand traced her cheek. Eponine looked away, as much as it pained her, and opened the door for him. Grantaire stood directly in front of the door, smirking. Enjolras pushed him away, half-teasingly.

Eponine closed the door again, laying down on the warm spot Enjolras had left. She yawned and curled into the blankets, pulling them up to her chin. The smell of him had stuck on the bed. It was almost as if he was holding her. He wasn't, but it was the next best thing.

She woke up a few hours later, a small body curling up next to her in the bed. It was Gavorche. He sniffled, burying himself in the blankets.

"I love you, Gav," Eponine muttered, "And I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," He said deadly.

They both fell asleep, but woke up frequently throughout the night, knowing that tomorrow was the day that would change everything.


	7. No Chance At All

**A/N: So I've changed things around a little bit. There is only one battle and it starts early morning. Other than that, as far as the battle goes, things are pretty much the same. Please leave your review at the end! It would mean so much to me! I do not own Les Miserables.**

_The day of the battle._

Eponine woke up, warm and content. She had finally fallen into a deep sleep after hours of tossing and turning. She curled deeper into the blankets. She let out a tired sigh, her eyes drifting closed again.

And then it hit her.

She bolted upright, her eyes darting around the room silently. She turned to her side to find the spot next to her empty.

No. Her brother was supposed to be sleeping soundly there. He was supposed to be safe, lying there and sleeping and not worrying like he usually would. He was supposed to be next to her so that she could keep track of him and take care of him.

No.

"Gavroche?" Her voice called to an empty room. "Oh... Oh God..."

Eponine got up and ran out to the main room of the cafe.

It was empty. Not only empty of people, but empty of all furniture. The table was gone along with the chairs.

She glanced over at the clock. It was still early. And by the sound of what was going on outside, or lack thereof, nothing had started yet.

She ran to the washroom and filled up the bath quickly. It looked as if someone had tried to rip that out too, but had failed. It sat disheveled.

She could care less whether the water was warm or not. It wasn't. Eponine shivered as she scrubbed away at herself desperately. She pinned her hair up and found a hat of Enjolras's, fitting it to her head. Eponine also found a pair of his pants. She put on the pants that hung loose on her and put her coat on, buttoning it up tightly.

The streets were deserted, except for the people who stood proud on the mountain of furniture. Even in a time like this, Eponine struggled to keep a straight face. They looked so silly up there. People peeked their heads out of doors and windows to watch. Some extra furniture flew from windows up above, only adding to the mountain.

No. The barricade.

The barricade that her little brother, her current love, and her old love would be fighting on. Subjected to the violence of battle.

And she would stand up there too.

Enjolras stood on the top of the barricade, instructing people on how to perfect it. Eponine stood wide eyed in his peripheral vision. For a minute she looked like she was going to laugh, but then she looked like she might break down and cry. She began to climb up the mountain of disheveled furniture. He stumbled down to meet her.

"What are you doing here?" Enjolras asked roughly.

"Don't even try to pull that with me, Enjolras," Eponine said, "You won't change my mind."

His features turned hard. "Eponine... Please... Stay at the cafe. Rest, you need it. Just... Don't. Please."

"Everyone I care about is fighting at this goddamned barricade. If they die, I'll die with them. I'm nothing without the people fighting here today." She said through clenched teeth. "If I die, I'll die with everyone I love..."

Enjolras looked at her for a moment. "You make me so angry sometimes... But that's why I think I like you so much. You don't take anyones nonsense. Not even mine. And that's impressive."

And finally Eponine smiled at him. A small grin revealing a row of far-from-perfect teeth. But they were perfect to him. She could look like anything and she would still be perfect to him. He held her in an embrace. Her small, cold body clung to his tall, broad one.

An organized booming round of gunshots pierced the air.

Eponine jerked back automatically, looking around in panic. Soldiers marched in front of them. Hundreds of them in official looking gear and top notch guns.

That's when Eponine realized that they stood no chance.

"Eponine..." Enjolras said, panicked. "Eponine, look at me."

She looked up at him, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I... I love you," He said quietly, the urgency not lost in his eyes.

Eponine grinned sadly, "I love you too." And she meant it. With all of her heart. She planted a kiss on his cheek and turned to look for Gavroche.

More gunshots filled the air. Eponine tried to keep from flinching too noticeably in search of her brother. She ducked as people rain past her, knocking into her shoulders, muttering half-sincere apologies. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"'Ponine!" A small child's yell echoed over all of the other voices.

"Gavroche!" She responded, looking around urgently. Could he be hurt? Her eyes searched for him frantically.

"I'm under here!"

Eponine found her brother huddled under a small desk. Knees tucked into his chest, Gavroche shook violently. She ran to him, stumbling over something briefly on the way. She ducked under the desk and sat next to him, facing him and searching him for any injuries.

His small face was splattered with fresh, dark red blood. His bottom lip trembled. Eponine grabbed his shoulders.

"Gav, where are you hurt?" Her voice shook.

"J-Joly..."

"What?"

"It was Joly... He was shot... Y-You stumbled on him on your way..."

Eponine glanced over at the ground in front of him. Sure enough, Joly's body was sprawled on the pavement, dark blood gushing from a shot in his head.

"Oh, God!" She exclaimed, shuddering. She had stepped on him, stumbled over him. Joly. The paranoid but friendly medical student. The boy who had helped her clean herself up after rough nights at home. Who had given her cheap medical tape and gauze.

And now she stared at his lifeless body.

Her empty stomach heaved. Stomach acid stung at her throat, but she swallowed it.

"We haven't a chance, 'Ponine," Gavroche said quietly.

Eponine turned to face him, jamming her shaking finger in his face. "Don't say that. You're not giving up yet."

But even she knew. She knew it was all over. And somehow she knew Enjolras knew it too.

"Not if I can help it..." Eponine said through clenched teeth, getting up from the ground.

Enjolras loaded his gun, aiming it. He watched the bullet that resulted skid off of the shoulder of a nearby soldier. His jaw clenched tightly. Even if he did have good aim, the chances were still slim to none. The opposing side had brought a group of more than three times their own.

But they couldn't just give up now.

They would all die on the barricade.

For France.

For their own dignity.

Enjolras's hands shook as he cocked his gun again, ready to fire.

But someone had beat him to it. Two gunshots rung out, the sound hanging in the air horribly.

A shrill scream resounded.

Enjolras turned to look as Eponine hit the ground.


	8. The Night That Ends At Last

**A/N: One more chapter after this one. I don't own Les Miserables.**

Getting up from the pavement, Eponine's eyes searched for Enjolras. She was thinking of a way to try and help him when the bullet pierced her stomach. She didn't know what it is at first. Thinking something had jumped up and bit her, she looked down at her feet for a sort of vermin.

Nothing was there, just blood. Some of which was coming from her. She glanced down at her stomach, the source of the pain, and recognized she had been shot. Her fingers dug into her wound, as if to verify it was real.

She gasped out, the pain sharp and quick as she pulled the bullet out of her skin. She held her hand out in front of her face, glancing at it with disbelief. Her free hand held her abdomen, blood already gushing out of it. A second bullet wedged in her stomach only moments later.

Eponine couldn't help but scream, her breath catching in her throat. Everyone went silent. She fell, her body thumping against the cold, hard pavement. Her hands shook, splattered dark red with blood.

"Enjolras..." Eponine whispered, her bloody hands outstretched towards the top of the barricade.

"Eponine!" A familiar voice not belonging to Enjolras cried out towards her. Marius's hand cupped the back of her head, holding her up. Her body fell limply against his. She blinked rapidly, searching into his eyes. Her vision was getting blurry. He moved her closer, hiding her safely behind the barricade.

She looked down at her stomach. Marius took a knife from his pocket and cut the fabric of her dress away. The skin of her stomach was bloody and raw. She brushed her fingers over her wounds, a stinging sensation ran over her abdomen.

She was going to die.

And she was okay with it.

A few weeks ago, this would have been the happiest moment of her life. Dying in the arms of her one, true love. But now all she wanted was Enjolras there with her.

"Enjolras... Get me Enjolras..." Eponine whispered, her voice shaking as black spots appeared in her vision.

"I'm here..." Enjolras's voice was soft and beckoning, pain filled his already tired eyes. Marius looked up at him, and handed her over to him. He sat down awkwardly on the uneven cobblestone, cradling her in his arms.

"I'm here, Eponine..." Enjolras whispered to her, his hand stroking the side of her face. She looked so helpless lying there. He found it hard to believe that she was the strong, fearless, beautiful, young revolutionary who he had fallen in love with."I'm here... Oh... Oh God..."

Eponine glanced down. Blood was gushing from her stomach. She was starting to go numb, her eyes glazing over.

She was no longer hurting.

She smiled up at Enjolras reassuringly. He tried to smile back, but he struggled.

Rain suddenly began falling from the sky, washing away the sweat and dirt from her skin. It was oddly refreshing. She relished in it, both the wounds in her stomach and her smiling mouth gaping open wide. Blood stained the rainwater on the ground.

A wave of nausea hit her. She needed to start talking. But where to begin? What could she say to him? Her words first pulled at her tongue urgently, but they came out slow and relaxed.

"Don't you fret... M'sieur Enjolras... I don't feel any pain..." Eponine slurred softly. "A little fall of rain... Can hardly hurt me now..."

Enjolras's lips parted, he exhaled heavily, looking away from her. He swallowed a lump in his throat, looking down at her once more, biting his tongue. She began to jerk around in his arms, her small body trembling. But she couldn't have looked any happier.

"You're here... That's all I need to know..." Eponine's shaking hand cupped the side of his face, pulling him down closer to her. She looked up at the sky, a small sort of smile coming across her paling lips. "And you will keep me safe... And you will keep me close. And rain... Will make the flowers... Grow."

Enjolras shook his head. He couldn't help but let a tear roll off of his cheek. He held her body closer to his, feeling her heart beat slowing against his quickening one. A sort of choked sob escaped his throat, and she shushed him, her bloody hand resting on his cheek.

She shook her head, still smiling slightly. "Just hold me now, and let it be... Shelter me, comfort me... And you will keep me safe... And you will keep me close..."

"Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine... You won't feel any pain. A little fall of rain... Can hardly hurt you now. I'm here." Enjolras joined in, rocking her back and forth slightly, his bottom lip quivering. "I will stay with you... till you are sleeping..."

"And rain..." Eponine could feel her eyelids growing heavy, a slight pressure building on her chest. This was it. But she was happy. She was in the arms of the one she loved.

"And rain..." Enjolras assured, nodding.

"Will make the flowers..." She inhaled softly for the last time.

"Will make the flowers..." He brushed her hair back before her body went limp. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she exhaled her last breath. "Grow..."

Enjolras sighed sadly, planting a kiss on her forehead, his eyes shut tightly. Marius stood by his side, looking down at his dead friend sullenly. Gavroche stood behind him, sniffling. Marius laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry..." Enjolras whispered, turning to the boy.

Gavroche shook his head quietly, unable to say anything, wiping at his eyes.

"We will fight for her." Marius said strongly.

"For Eponine," Enjolras's voice cracked.

"For Eponine." The group agreed.

Enjolras wanted to do it right. He wanted to fight for her. But all he could see was her gasping for breath, her hand on his cheek, her dead body in his arms. He just wanted to be with her. He wanted to be able to hold her again, just to be able to feel her in his arms.

Hours later, the barricade was beginning to fall. Almost all of his men were dead. Gavroche had been shot shortly after Eponine. Marius was nowhere to be found, but Enjolras had heard the shot and saw him fall. Everyone and everything around him was falling apart. Months and months of work.

But he was proud of himself. He hadn't succeeded, but, damn it, he had tried. A huge smile came over his face, maybe the biggest one ever.

_Then we can be together for as long as we want... For forever._

The minute Enjolras heard Eponine's voice speaking, a new faith was restored in him.

_For forever._

He finally felt a feeling of content inside of him. It was sad, but it was still something. He thought about everything and everyone waiting for him on the other side. Eponine, Gavroche, his friends, his mother and father, the miserable ones of France for whom he was fighting for today.

Enjolras held up his gun and the French flag. "For Eponine! And for the miserable everywhere! Vive La France!" He shot aimlessly into the crowd of soldiers.

They shot back twice as hard.

Enjolras grinned as he collapsed backwards on the barricade, tumbling towards the ground. The bullets had hit him in the chest. It must have been somewhere near a main artery, because he was bleeding profusely.

It was happening quickly, a thick haze covering his vision and his mind.

It was the happiest he had ever been, but not that he would ever be.

A white light was glowing at his side, slowly forming into something. A silhouette of a woman.

An angelic silhouette of Eponine.

**Please, please, please review!**


	9. And You Will Keep Me Close

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter! I just wanted to say thank you for all of your follows, favorites, and reviews. It really means a lot. I'm currently working on another Enjonine fic, so make sure to stay tuned for that. Thank you all so much for everything. I don't own Les Miserables.**

_After the battle._

Eponine let go, letting herself melt into the sweet darkness, her waves of nausea slowly lapping away from her like waves in the ocean at low tide.

She had always wanted to visit the ocean. She had never seen one. She vaguely remembered asking her parents to bring her when she was just a small child. A memory came to her out of the bleak and sad darkness.

Holding onto her father's leg, whining and crying about one thing or another. Her father swatting her away drunkenly. The petite notes of Cosette's singing ringing through the air. Her mother rushing off to the other room to check on her, yelling and slurring about how she was supposed to be cleaning.

The things that had once meant so much to Eponine meant so little now.

She had gotten what she wanted, to die in the arms of her one true love.

When she finally woke up, she was still lying on the pavement. She looked around, propping herself up on her elbows, confused.

She looked down at her stomach. It was no longer bleeding, the wounds were completely gone. She was clad in the dress she had always worn, the plain brown one. Except now it looked clean and neat. Pretty even. Eponine had no trouble getting up from the pavement. The barricade was no longer there. There was not a person in sight.

"Hello?_ Où est tout le monde_?" A voice echoed through the empty streets. Eponine ducked into an alley, hiding behind a wall. But she recognized the voice.

Eponine peeked her head around the corner. There was Jean Prouvaire, looking clean and fresh just like her. He was no longer hurt, also like her.

"Jean?" Eponine asked quietly.

"Eponine!" He exclaimed, looking happy to see another human being. "Where are we?"

She looked around for a moment. "I... I think we're in heaven, Jean."

A smile came over his face. "Oh, this would be wonderful to write about."

Eponine smiled.

"Anyone there?" A small voice piped up in the distance. Eponine knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Gavroche!" She exclaimed, dropping to her knees, her eyes darting. "Over here!"

Gavorche peaked his small head around the corner, a bright smile splitting across his face as soon as he saw his sister. She held her arms open and he ran to her, hugging her tightly.

One by one, the rest of the barricade boys appeared, confused, their heads peaking around corners and walking tentatively to the center of the square.

They decided to wander up the stairs of the cafe. Everything was silent. The main room was preserved as it had been when she left it earlier that morning. Had it only been a few hours ago?

Grantaire found a bottle of wine in one of the cabinets and the boys celebrated. Eponine sat in the main room for a few moments more before entering the back room she had spent all of her nights in for the past week. Then, she smiled.

She knew just what she had to do.

Enjolras lay dying behind the barricade. The soldiers were beginning to retreat, murmuring happily amongst themselves. They had won. They had shot down the only remaining revolutionary and marched away.

But Enjolras had won on the inside. For himself, for his friends, and for his love.

"Enjolras..." A sweet voice breathed into his ear.

Eponine had begun to appear at his side. He wasn't one of those kinds of people to believe in things like that, but somewhere inside of him knew. It really was her sitting next to him.

"I am so proud of you, Enjolras..." Her voice grew stronger.

"I'm dying, Eponine, oh my God..." He panicked, a thick coat of some sort of dark haze seemed to swim in his head as the blood drained from him slowly.

"I'm here..." Eponine breathed.

"That's all I need to know." Enjolras said softly, a small smile spreading his lips.

Enjolras reached out for her, like she had towards him just hours before. A warm feeling gripped his hand. He recognized her small fingers stroking his palm.

Then, she fully appeared in front of him. She was kneeling, bent down to hold his hand. She looked different, in the best possible way.

Her brown hair was pinned back, cascading down her back in curls. It framed her face in a way that made her look delicate and beautiful, even more so than how Enjolras saw her already. Her skin was finally clean, pale under all of the dirt. It sparkled in an angelic way. Her eyes were filled witch complete and total happiness.

Eponine wore her plain brown dress. Except for now, she had the body to fill it in. The places where it used to hang loose were now filled with fresh, clean skin and muscle.

He glanced down at her small, feminine hands. The fingernails on them were pale and neatly trimmed short.

"Look at me," She smiled the smile that he loved, and he noticed that her teeth were perfectly white, "Look how beautiful I am."

"You always have been..." He whispered weakly.

A light blush covered Eponine's cheeks. "Come with me, Enjolras..."

Enjolras reached up towards her, his bloodstained hand touching the warm glow of her cheek. She knelt down farther and kissed him on the lips softly, grabbing his hand and helping him get up slowly.

Enjolras looked down at the ground. Instead of being blood-stained and dirty, the pavement was shining and clean. He was no longer bleeding. His clothes were clean, neat, and immensely more comfortable.

Eponine steadied him, her arms resting on his shoulders. She planted kisses down his neck. He chuckled and brushed through her newly soft hair. She moved in front of him, grabbing his hand and smiling.

"Follow me..." Eponine whispered.

She guided him to the cafe, leading him up the stairs.

"We have both lived in hell for the past few years. I, hopelessly in love with someone who would never love me back. You, struggling to save a land that should have died a long time ago. But now it's our time." Eponine said steadily, turning around.

She pushed the door open into the makeshift bedroom. There lay the mattress and candles the way they had left it before.

"For forever." Eponine reminded him of the words she had spoken just days before. Their hands wrapped together, she lifted his and planted a kiss in his palm. "Just like I promised."

"I love you," Enjolras breathed out, looking at her, his eyes melting into hers.

"Shall we?" Eponine grinned.

And they lay down together, limbs intertwining with limbs. Enjolras planted kisses on the top of Eponine's head, Eponine's fingers stroked Enjolras's face affectionately. Constantly touching as one. Forehead to forehead as they drifted into a joyful eternity of sleep.


End file.
